


Colors shine better when they're meet with black

by galaxhyun



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and it's probably crap but well, collage AU, kinda yanone but not really, my punk x pastel is here, side huidawn, this is literally the cutest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxhyun/pseuds/galaxhyun
Summary: Shinwon is shy, quiet and incredibly intelligent. But he is also lonely and uncomfortable, thinking his life is meant to be like that forever.However, Yuto has showed up to prove him how fun and beautiful living can be.





	

## 하나 · one

"You are joking, right?" Shinwon asked, flinching.

"For the love of God, you need to stop being so antisocial," Hwitaek's voice scolded him from their living room's couch. He was lying on top on Hyojong, who unspeakably apologized to him.

"No, I don't and you know it. I hate people, I don't feel comfortable around them, even less if I don't know them, and I'll end up throwing up on your maroon sweater."

Hwitaek rolled his eyes. "As if I was going to wear that to a college party you asshole!! Come on Shinwon, I'm being serious, you do need new friends. You always hang out with us and, it's not like I care but sometimes I just want to fuck with my boyfriend," he stud up, walked to the younger boy and placed his hands on his shoulders while Hyojong turned completely red. "I love you, you've been my best friend since, like, forever, but you also need a relationship in which you don't feel like a third wheel."

Shinwon was offended, but at the same time, he knew his best friend was right. Since he started dating Hyojong a month ago, he felt like he was left over sometimes. And it wasn't nice at all.

"Fine, I'm going. But I have nothing to wear and if you leave me completely alone, I'm moving and I know that you can't afford the rent."

Hwitaek smiled wildly, closing his eyes like he always did. Shinwon sighed and walked to his room, followed by his best friend's boyfriend. "I'll help you with you outfit. Also, don't worry about the party; you'll finally get to meet Hongseok, Jinho and the rest!"

Those were Hyojong's friend and he constanly said that they wanted to meet him. The problem was: Shinwon couldn't talk with nobody he didn't know for longer than 10 seconds. He was awkward and people made him feel like he couldn't breathe. He tried to tell that to Hyojong for the thousandth time but the older was already opening his closet.

 

An hour and twenty outfits later, Shinwon was ready, stuffed into light ripped jeans, that weren't his, a plain cream t-shirt and a green hoodie that was quite too big for his skinny body. Hwitaek was pulling off a blue leather jacket that made Shinwon feel envious, because he could have never. Hyojong was wearing ripped jeans as well and a white shirt that suited him perfectly. Shinwon looked away.

"Okay," Hwitaek was staring at his phone. "Kapa Lamda... here we go!"

Shinwon froze on his spot, looking slowly up to meet his roommate's eyes.

"What... did you just say... Lee Hwitaek?"

Hwi smirked and caught Shinwon's arm when he tried to run away.

"I didn't say it before because you'll have done this. You're going so don't try running away."

"Forget it, I'm not going. A fraternity party, really?

"I mean, it's my frat so it's not a big deal," Hyojong said, shrugging.

Shinwon's mouth dropped open. "YOU'RE ON A FRAT??????"

Hwitaek punched his arm softly. "Can you not shout, please? Thank you. Now, we're leaving."

The taller boy was way too shocked to protest when his best friend started moving him and took him outside.

_Hyojong is on a frat? Well shit, I don't know anything about him after all. Wait, how the fuck did Hwitaek got to date such a cool guy?_

 

Kapa Lamda was 10 minutes away by feet, so they decided to walk. Hyojong had grabbed Hwi's hand and they were smiling at each other. Shinwon was walking behind them, trying not to feel lonely but it wasn't working. He took out his phone to scroll through his Twitter's time line. He had some mutual from school, he wasn't sure how, and  **everyone and their grandma** were twitting about the party

_Oh, great._

Shinwon's hands started to sweat and he put his phone back into his pocked, scared to drop it accidently or on purpose, as his anxiety was striking again. Why had he agreed to go to the party? Oh yeah, as a result of the situation that the only friend he had couldn't properly fuck his boyfriend because he was always around. Could his life be any more pathetic? Probably yes.

He knew they were close without even asking Hyojong because the music could be heard from where they were. When they did arrive, he was met with even louder music, as they were literally there now, the smell of alcohol and a very smiley and tall guy, who looked too soft to be on a party.

"Yannie!!" Hyojong smiled and hugged the guy, who hugged him back, almost tossing himself on him.

"Hyo, we were wondering where you were. Well, not really, but you understand. Hwi, hi!" he said happily and then turned his head to Shinwon, who a) was surprised that he had called Hwitaek by his nickname and b) had stopped breathing. But the taller boy didn't seem to care. "And you must be Shinwon, right? Nice to finallymeet you!" and then he smiled to him like he was trying to calm him down. It worked. Shinwon nodded, starting to fill his lungs again. "Well, come in. I'll go find Hongseok; he's  **dying** to meet you too!"

And with that, he was off. They went in, trying not to push anyone. The air on the house was dense, filled with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Shinwon was way too sensitive to smells so he blenched his nose while squishing between to already drunk guys.

"I'll get us some drinks, wait here."

"Just bring two baby," Hwi shouted, winking at his best friend.

 

The night went one and Shinwon met all of Hyojong's friends. Hongseok wasn't as tall as he had imagined, but he was well built and, to his surprise, one of the sweetest persons he had ever met, he even asked if Shinwon had eaten. Jinho was small and looked cute, but he also gave some people some stares that made Shinwon realized that if he wanted, the short boy could kill him. The two new additions to the frat made him question himself  _what the fuck is going on with freshmen this day?_ Because Wooseok was like 10cm higher than him and Hyunggu, even though he could look pretty, assoon as he stepped on the dance floor, turned into a sexy machine. And well, his first impression of Yanan was right; he was kind of shy but also nice and funny. He even told him that they shared some classes.

 

But the thing he liked the most was the fact that all of them seemed to know how uncomfortable Shiwnon was around people and he reminded himself he needed to thank Hyojong for that later. They all smiled and accepted his short answers, still making an effort to communicate.

And Shinwon was actually having a good time.

When Yanan left to go to the bathroom, Shinwon stud up, trying to wake his legs, which had stopped working, after being sat on a cross-legged position for the last hour. But when he got up, he bumped into a heavy body.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry," he said, staring at the black that had presented in front of his eyes.

"It's okay," said the deepest voice, after Wooseok, he had ever heard. "I wasn't paying attention."

He finally looked at the face who spoke those nice words. He was almost as tall as Shinwon, his hair was of a strange shade of gray and a piercing decorated the right side of his nose. He had sharp factions and a bit of facial hair. But what caught the blonde's attention was the boy's neck, completely covered on ink, escaping from his complately back clothes. He couldn't tell what the tattoos were, but he managed to catch some letters on different languages and portions of drawings. When Shinwon realized he had probably been staring for too long he blushed, looking away.

"Hi," the same voice said, sounding even softer than before.

"H-hi," Shinwon replayed, almost on a whisper.

"I think I have seen you before, on campus. You study astronomy, don't you?"

The taller boy acknowledged, looking at the face in front of him again. He was smiling and way way  **way** to close. "I do, but I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes." His voice was little as he thought he wouldn't have forgotten him if he had walked through his study hall's door.

And then, the other boy laughed and Shinwon couldn't believe how beautiful his laugh was. "I wish I was that high... I'm only a freshman and I wouldn't be able to be on any of the classes you're in, I'm not that smart."

"Yuto, there you... are," another boy said, showing from behind them. "Oh, hi."

Shinwon moved his eyes from one tattooed boy to the other, nodding as a hello. This one had softest factions, light brown hair and the ring was in between his nose. But his neck was also covered in tattoos and, since he wasn't wearing long sleeves, he could see that so were his arms.

"I'll see you outside," he said, smiling to the pretty boy that now had a name, Yuto.

"No, I'm coming with you," Yuto answered and stared at Shinwon again. "Hope to see you around,  _Sayōnara,"_ he hissed the last word on the older boy's ear when he walked next to him, as it was something just for him, an information only for him to know.

_He's Japanese._

"Sorry, the bathroom was crowded and, well, the whole house is  **so** crowded and it took me way too long to come back and... Are you okay?" Yanan turned his head left, looking worried.

"Yes," Shinwon said, smiling, while he sat again. "Perfect."

 

 

## 둘 · two

It'd been a week since the party and Shinwon's life had changed completely. He spent almost all his time on Kapa Lamda, hanging out mostly with Yanan, Hongseok and Jinho, for which Hwitaek was incredibly thankful.

It felt uncomfortable as first, when Hyojong dragged him there after class on Monday, but then it stated to get better. It was Thursday and he was officially part of the group. He had also learned a few things:

First of all, Hongseok and Jinho  **weren't dating.**

They made this clear that same Monday, when Shinwon caught them cooking together while laughing and he excused himself, feeling he had interrupted something private (like he had done to Hyojong and Hwitaek a lot of times before). But Hongseok just laughed and Jinho, smiled, brushing it off saying "we're not dating, we've always being like this, so don't worry."

Second, Wooseok was a  **kid.**

This was told to him on Tuesday by Yanan. The youngers were playing on the PlayStation while they studied. Hyunggu had won and Wooseok was pouting at him, which caught Shinwon with his guard down. Yanan leaned into his ear and whispered 'they are like this all the time... they're only 18 so it makes sense. Wooseok usually acts like a child and we spoil him because he's just too cute.'

They had laughed and Shinwon had made Wooseok pancakes that days, as cooking was one of the few qualities he was proud of, and the youngest boy had told him that he was a nice person. In only 4 days, he had grown really close with him, as he turned into his young brother or something similar.

Third, Yanan was  **amazing.**

They were turning into best friends and Shinwon didn't even know how. They both majored in Astronomy and loved coffee and That 70's Show more than anything. But the best thing was how they could share infinite moments of silence and it wasn't nearly awkward. They'll just sit there, studying and not saying a word in hours but everything will still feel comfortable.

And Shinwon loved that, he loved it a lot.

Yanan was also the sweetest person alive and he will show so much interest in him and in being his friend that Shinwon felt like he could finally open up to someone other than Hwi, to whom he couldn't actually speak about his life with because he had lived it with him. And, even though Shinwon was grateful for that, it was also nice to talk about it with someone that didn't know everything detail already.

 

"So," they were sitting on the floor, resting their backs on the couch, books and notes about the Solar System and the Moon's states spread all around them. "How old were you when you had your first relationship?" Yanan asked.

Shinwon chewed his pencil, trying to remember between to numbers. "I was... 13? Yeah, I think it was before my 14's birthday. She was my neighbor and I thought Hwi had a crush on her. When I asked him and he told me "Shinwon, I can't be any more gay" I was more assumed by the fact that she could be my girlfriend than by Hwi's sexuality. So I asked her out and she said yes. The problem was that I never thought about it the other way around and turned out that  **she** was the one crushing on Hwitaek." Yanan dropped his mouth open and the other boy just laughed. "I know right, now it's so funny. Anyway, she accepted so she could be closer to Hwi and when she told him, he told me and I ended it."

"Well, that's a pretty shitty first relationship," Yanan stated.

"Haha, well, it was. But it's fine. It's the last relationship I've ever had with a girl so-" Shinwon said that without realizing he wasn't talking with his gay childhood best friend, but with the straight (he was like 90% sure but didn't want to assume) Yanan he had known for a weak and he could feel his heart stopping.

"At least you had had the experience. I don't even know what I like because I've never been on a relationship."

"Really? But you're cute."

_I need to stop talking, seriously._

"Thanks! But the thing is, back in China, I went from home to school and that's it. I barely had friends and I never went out. My friends were cool and all but I never felt any attraction to them and I never met a girl that caught my attention either so here I am, 20 and virgin." Shinwon chuckled at Yanan's sad face but so did the Chinese boy, throwing his head on the other's legs. "I just hope to meet someone that let me thinking about them for  **weeks**  you know."

And Shinwon knew exactly what he meant because, since the party, he couldn't stop looking around for black tight cloths and tattoos every time he entered the campus. Since the party, he couldn't stop thinking how his name would sound said by Yuto's deep voice. Since the party, he couldn't stop thinking how it would feel to be held by those arms wrapped into a leather jacket. Since the party, he couldn't stop thinking how good it would feel to be kissed and his pants got tighter after every thought.

"Earth to Shinwon! You're burning, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I think I have a crush."

"Oh... I mean, I like you and all but not that way, I'm sorry." Yanan seemed uncomfortable and Shinwon just laughed.

"Not on you, dickhead."

"Oh  thanks God, that would have been awkward. But in whom? Hwitaek? Hyojong?"

Crushing Hwitaek was disgusting and crushing on Hyojong was a topic in which Shinwon wasn't ready to dive in with anyone, not now, probably not ever.

"Em... no. It's on a boy I met on the party and, stop looking at me like that, it's just that he's cute, that's it. Case closed."

"But-"

"Case closed." Shinwon repeated, throwing his pen at Yanan's face.

 

The problem was that, on Friday, he found what he was looking for. Or it found him, to be more precise.

He was walking out of his Mathematical Analysis class alone, as he didn't share that one with Yanan, when someone pulled off his right earphone.

"Hello."

He felt lucky and like wanting to die at the same time. Yuto was wearing some black military boots, skinny black jeans and a white loose shirt that made Shinwon almost faint. Just as his friend's, his arms where covered in tattoos and the older boy could distinguish a beautiful cherry tree.

"Hi," he said, nearly chocking on his greeting.

"Nice to see you again."

"Yeah..."

"I was wondering if you-"

"Boy, finally, I was waiting to go grab some lunch," Yanan wrapped an arm around Shinwon's neck before realizing there was another person there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. Hi! I'm Yanan," he said, stretching his hand.

"Hi, I'm Yuto," the Japanese boy answered, shaking it. "And don't worry; I was going to ask Shinwon the same thing."

Shinwon wanted to replay that again because it was the first time he heard Yuto saying his name and it was just  **amazing.**  He had never had any opinion on his name, but now, he suddenly loved it.

"Really? Cool, can I join you?" Yanan asked, directly to Shinwon. He shot Yuto a quick look and nodded at the Chinese boy. "Great! Should we eat an the Japanese restaurant outside the campus? I'm really craving some ramen."

The oldest boy panicked, staring at Yuto, scared that he will take that offensive. But he smirked and winked, making Shinwon melt.

 

They took the bus to the restaurant in wihich Shinwon had been around 3 times before. It was cozy, beautiful and it smelled amazing. The blonde boy closed his eyes, trying to catch the scent better. It was mixture of green tee, some kind of flower he couldn't remember the name of and curry, the spice not the food.

He felt something brushing his cheek, so he opened his eyes as quickly as he had closed them. Yuto was really close to him and his dark eyes were staring at some spot in Shinwon's face, making his heart race like crazy. Yanan was standing next to them and the older boy could feel the realization hitting his friend as he smiled. Yuto blew on his face, which was now burning.

"Sorry," he said on a husky voice. "There was an eyelash on your cheek."

"I-its f-fine, don't worry," Shinwon looked down trying to hide his already too embarrassed aspect.

They sat on the closest table. Yanan squished the two of them together, taking the sit in front of the pair. He hadn't stop smiling since the eyelash incident and Shinwon was starting to gain the urge to slap him.

"So Yuto, what major are you in?"

"I study Astrology as well; it's just that I'm a freshman."

The tallest boy's mouth fell open. "You're 18?"

Yuto hummed in response. "And you're a foreigner too, right?"

"Yep, I'm Chinese."

"Well, that's so cool! I'm Japanese."

"Oh no," Yanan suddenly looked mortified and Shinwon laughed. "I thought you didn't look from here but I wasn't sure and oh God, me choosing this restaurant must have seemed so offensive, shit, I'm so sorry," he bowed his head a bit.

Yuto giggled and Shinwon understood that he'll never get that sound out of his head. It was soft and deep and it made him feel things on his stomach.

"Don't worry, I didn't take it like that. And I was also craving some Japanese food; it's being a while since I've eaten it because, well, I don't like to come here alone."

The blonde looked to his side, wondering about Yuto's friend from the party and why he didn't come here with him. The waitress came by to drop three menus and  greeted the younger in Japanese. They seem to know each other, but Shinwon wasn't surprised; it was the only Japanese restaurant near their campus. They ordered ramen and it didn't take long to arrive.

Shinwon couldn't stop himself from feeling embarrassed by Yuto looking at him eat and suddenly the realization hit him.

_I'm having lunch with the guy I haven't stopped thinking about for the last week._

He stared at Yuto, who was struggling with some noodles and, for a second, he actually looked his age. The older boy was thinking how cute he was when Yanan spoke.

"Well, Wooseok needs me and I'm going because, if I don't, he'll burn our house down," Yanan was picking his things up and looked directly at Shinwon. "Have a good time."

And he left, murmuring about how their youngest couldn't do anything by himself.

"Your friend is nice," Yuto's voice was as soft as always. He had stopped eating, had rested his chin on his hand and was staring directly at Shinwon.

Who couldn't think clearly.

"Yes, he's really nice."

And he glanced down, right, left, everywhere but the hot boy next to him. He could feel their shoulders pressed together and Yuto smelled like Amaryllis (Shinwon thought it was incredibly accurate and that he needed to ask for his perfume's brand). The other boy pushed himself a little bit closer, reaching for his senior's ear.

"I have a problem."

Yuto's voice was barely a whisper, but it made the blonde's body shivered completely and the sensation he had had on his stomach the whole meal moved down.

"D-do you?"

"Yes," he mumbled again, this time even closer. The air leaving his lips automatically hit Shinwon's ear and he bit his lower lip. "I couldn't stop looking for you every time I went out of class. But now, I can't stop thinking about you at all and it's driving me crazy."

The older couldn't believe what he was hearing. It felt so cliché he almost threw water on his face to wake up. The bad boy falling for the shy one, really? But cliché or not, Shinwon couldn't deny that Yuto hadn't left his head on the whole week either and his obvious hard-on was proof enough that he was also driving him crazy.

"That makes two of us," Shinwon said, bringing the bravery from God knows where. The younger grabbed his chin, moving his head, and then his face before placing his lips on top of the blonde's slowly.

It only lasted a second, but Shinwon could feel his skin burning, his eyes still closed even after it ended, his lips wetter than before. He was yet trying to understand what had just happened when Yuto's voice stroke the air between them.

"I was wondering, well, I know we barely know each other and you don't even know my surname and I know yours just because I'm kind of a stalker but I have liked you for a long time and I want to know if you will like to go on a date with me."

The younger didn't sound like his usual self and Shinwon could notice how nervous he was. And it was incredibly strange because, usually, he was the awkward one. But this time he wasn't the one speaking too fast and too loud. The blonde smiled.

"Yes," it was small, but he was sure Yuto had heard him when the younger smiled and hugged him a little. 

 

 

## 셋 · three

"I never thought about you as the one to fall for the typical bad guy," Yanan let out. He was lying down on the frat's living room's couch, book on his hands.

Shinwon opened his eyes wildly and turned his head on Hwitaek's direction, who had already jumped off his boyfriend's embrace to look at him directly.

"YOU WHAT?"

Shinwon looked down, thinking how on Earth he was going to explain the whole situation to his best friend.  _Oh well, I met him on the party and couldn't get him out of my mind and he happened to kiss me and tell me he's into me a few days ago._ Yeah, sure.

"Ups," the Chinese boy lamented, changing to a sitting position. "You haven't told him about Yuto yet?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS YUTO AND WHY THE HELL DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT HIM, KO SHINWON?"

He was starting to get uncomfortable with 3 pair of eyes on him, so he closed his and whispered. "He's a guy I know."

"Stop with the bullshit. I've being your best friend for your entire life and he" Hwitaek pointed at Yanan, shooting him a death glare, "knows that you have a boyfriend before I do?"

Shinwon shook his head, filled with embarrassment. "He's not my boyfriend," he whispered again. "I... I like him."

Hyojong placed both hands on his shoulders, which startled the younger. "I'm glad," both his smile and his tone were sincere and Shinwon almost started crying, but instead murmured a small 'thank you'.

Hwitaek's expression had softened and he took a sit next to his best friend. "I'm sorry, I got jealous because I've always being the first one to know everything about you," and turning his head he added, "sorry to you too, Yannie."

"No problem," the taller boy said, smiling.

"Now, do you wanna tell me about this Yuto guy?"

And Shinwon did, a bit. He told him where they had met, the fact that Yuto was Japanese, that he was also majoring in Astronomy, that he had lots of tattoos. When he got to the part of the restaurant, he flushed and told Hwi that he asked him to meet on his apartment next Friday. And Shinwon had said yes.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" Hwitaek said, hugging him. He let go after a second, asking. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Shinwon covered his face with his hands, but nodded slowly. His best friend turned around, smirking at Hyojong. His boyfriend smiled back, sighing in relief.

 

Yuto's apartment wasn't that far from school. Actually, it was only two subway's stops away. Shinwon's hands, neck, back, thighs and every part of his body were sweating, reminding him how nervous he was. It wasn't his first date, it wasn't the first time he was heading to a dude's flat, but it was the first time in a very long time and he had never being the type of guy to rush things, so he was worried about how far the younger boy was expecting him to go.

He stud in front of the door 36, floor 4. He swallowed, but it felt like mud and when he tried to knock, his arm weighed as much as a mountain. He sighed and put all his force in knocking, The door revealed a tall and slim body, wrapped into a  **huge**  jacked.

"Sorry, I was leaving," Yuto's friend said, smiling and tapping his shoulder. "Have a good time."

And he was off, leaving Shinwon in front of a wholly open door of a home that wasn't his. He cleared his throat, trying to get Yuto's attention.

"Oh, come in," he heard him screaming from somewhere inside. "I'll be there on a second."

As the blonde stepped in, he realized how expensive that apartment looked; the rent was surely twice as expensive as his own, maybe even trice. The walls were completely white and the light wooden floor barely made any noise. He entered to what seemed the living room. White couches, a TV bigger than him and a glass coffee table were just a few of the beautiful things that met his eyes.

"Wow"

"Thanks," a voice said from his side. As he turned right, he met Yuto's dark brown eyes, which were smiling at him, just as the rest of the younger's face. "Changgu's dad owns the building so, you know, we got a nice apartment."

"Nice? This is the prettiest I've ever seen."

"I'll make sure to tell him that," he stated, extending his arm to take Shinwon's coat. He took it off, feeling a bit naked only with his sweater, but didn't say anything. The place was welcoming and cool; contrasting the cold from outside's May, with its chill day and its freezing days.

"Come," Yuto said, as he left the coat on the couch's arm. Shinwon followed him to the kitchen, which was as white as the rest of the place. "I'm finishing dinner so can you wait a bit?"

The older boy nodded, smiling. He rested his lower back on one of the kitchen counters ans spoke on a small voice. "Trying to impress me?"

Yuto laughed quietly. "Exactly"

Now that he could take a better look, Shinwon noticed that Yuto wasn't wearing anything black this time. He had light ripped jeans, some blue vans and a dark green longs sleeves blouse. He looked amazing, and Shinwon blushed at how different they were. He himself was wearing a grey pair of pants, foiled at the end, a fluffy lilac sweater and white adidas.

"Do you like spicy food?"

The question caught him off guard. "Mmm, yeah"

"I was hoping you'll say no so I'll have an excuse to order pizza and not murder you with my probably deathly cooking," Yuto sighed, making Shinwon giggle.

"I'm sure you're an amazing cooker," the older said, getting closer but not too close and looked down at their meal. "But I can help if you want, cooking it's kinda my thing."

"Oh shit, now I'm embarrassed."

"Sh," Shinwon shushed him still on a low voice, cheeks red. "Nobody has ever cooked for me so you shouldn't."

He could feel Yuto's face lighting up, as if he was suddenly under the sunlight. When he smiled at the blonde, he could stop himself for smiling back.

A few panic attacks and an almost burned kitchen later, they were sitting on the couch, eating Yuto's Indian food. It wasn't  **that**  hot, but Shinwon could see the younger struggling with not shoving the whole water jug on his mouth.

It hadn't even been an hour, but Shinwon felt already comfortable with the other boy's presence.

"You asked if I liked spicy food, but you never stop to think if  **you** could handle it."

Yuto looked up, face as red as a tomato, but Shinwon wasn't sure if it was because of the food or the shame.

"So, can I ask; where from Japan are you?"

Yuto found the conversation a perfect opportunity to stop eating, so he put his chopsticks down. "Nagano, it's next to Yamanishi prefecture, which is next to Shizuoka prefecture, you know, where Mount Fuji is."

"I've never being to Japan before, but I'm sure it's beautiful."

"It's incredible. The landscape it's my favorite part about it."

Shinwon found cute how Yuto's eyes closed a bit trying to remember his home town. "Do you miss it?"

The younger bit his lower lip. "Sometimes, but not most of the time and certainly not now." He looked directly into Shinwon's eyes and the blonde felt as if his soul was being scanned. "Can I tell you something really cheesy?" and when the taller boy agreed with a head movement, he continued. "I started uni like 6 months ago. 5 months ago, I saw you for the first time. You were wearing a pink hoodie and talking happily with a black haired dude. Your smile was so cute than it even made  **me** smile. 4 months ago, I learned your name, as the same guy called you, shouting through the campus. 3 months ago, I learned what class you were in, how smart you were. 2 months ago, I decided to talk to you but you were talking with this blonde dude and the way you were looking at him just threw me off. 1 month ago, I saw the blonde dude hugging the black haired dude so I decided that I had misunderstood everything but finals were close and I couldn't find you. Then, Changgu convinced me to go to this stupid frat party and I could only think if you were going to be there. And you were and I almost push you by accident but you were in front of me, looking at me for the first time and this is so cursi and stupid but I really like you."

Shinwon blinked one, twice. "Wow," he wasn't sure what to say. His cheeks were red and he felt like looking down, but then decided to l direct his eyes at Yuto while telling him "I like you too. My mind can't stop thinking about you and your smile and how your eyes look like half-moons when you grin and how good those tattoos look on you and I know I barely know you, but I really like you too."

The younger smiled in relief, putting a hand behind Shinwon's head and pulling him into a kiss. This one didn't last a little like the last one had. This one transferred Shinwon all of Yuto's feelings. Their mouths fitted together, as if they were made for one another. They lips matched, Yuto's lower lip overlapping with Shinwon's. Both kept their tongues on their own mouths, silently deciding to go slow. But Yuto moved to place small kisses on Shinwon's check, murmuring something the older couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I want to know everything about you." A shiver traveled from Shinwon's head, through his spine, through his whole body. Yuto felt it and went back to kissing his lips. "I really do."

 

 

## 넷 · four

It was Saturday, like three weeks after their first date. They had barely seen each other for more than 5 minutes or a coffee because, ever though exams where over, homework and classes weren't. Shinwon had spent his last two weeks reading about black holes and he felt as if he was being sucked by one. He couldn't even cook and while he loved Hwitaek with all his heart, his cooking was shit.

He was sitting on their living room's floor, school papers everywhere when the doorbell rang. He was too concentrated on the cause of seasons to realize Hyojong had opened.

"Em, hi?"

"Hi, I think I got the wrong apartment, sorry."

"Wait," Hwitaek's voice said, as he looked down at the studying Shinwon. "Yuto, right?"

The name made Shinwon's neck move so quickly he almost broke it. Yuto was standing on his door, dressed in full black and looking really uncomfortable. The blonde move his eyes from him to Hyojong and realized, jumping up fastly and grabbing the grey haired's hand to pull him in, whispering 'I'm sorry, I'll explain it' as he pushed him on the way his room was.

"Wait right there Ko Shinwon," his best friend mouthed, making him curse under his breath. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The blonde wanted to smack the grin off his friend's face, but instead stopped and extended a hand. "That's Hwitaek, major in Music, my best friend and roommate," he moved his hand. "And that is Hyojong, major in Classic Literature, Hwi's boyfriend."

Yuto looked at them for half a second before bowing. "I'm Adachi Yuto, major in Astronomy, first year. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Hyojong said, smiling politely but sincerely.

"Fucking finally," Hwitaek almost shouted, getting closer and shaking Yuto's hand. "It's being like an eternity since Shinwon went out with you and I wanted to meet my best friend's boyfriend."

And with that, Shinwon closed his bedroom's door, pulling Yuto in with him.

"I hate him."

The younger laughed. "They are cool. And Hyojong, he-"

"In this house we don't talk about me and Hyojong. Not now, not ever. He's my best friend's boyfriend and that's it, please."

"Okay, sure," Yuto said, nodding. "Lucky me for that."

Shinwon smiled shyly, wrapping his arms on the other boy's waist and shoving his face into his collarbone. "I missed you."

Yuto sighed quietly, wrapping his own arms on Shinwon's back and pulling him even closer. "I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a while, filling themselves with the other's scent. Shinwon had realized Yuto smelled like coffee, new book and leather when he didn't wear perfume. He knew he was falling for him but he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.

They took a sit on Shinwon's bed. Yuto looked down, intertwining their fingers.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it but you, em, do you, em-"

Shinwon exhaled loudly, using his free hand to pull his hair back. "I don't, I haven't for a while, like, after two or three weeks he started dating Hwi."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"And, I've already tell you I like you, haven't I?"

"You did."

"Well, I wasn't lying. And, as far as I know, my heart can barely have feeling for one person at ones."

Yuto smiled, caressing the blonde's cheek and leaning closer. "My heart is so full of you right now that I feel like it's going to explode."

"Try not to, my blanket is new."

Pulling him down, Yuto laughed while he pressed thir mouths togheter and Shinwon decided that  **that** was his new favorite thing on the universe. They kissed softly because a) there were people outside and the walls were thin as fuck and b) they had decided to go slowly.

But Shinwon wasn't sure he will be able to.

 

 

## 다섯 · five

Vacation sounded more like  **heaven**  to Shinwon's ears. Yuto had a week more of classes than him, as he had decided to take some special courses. It was Thursday and Shinwon was obviously hanging out at Hyojong's frat with Yanan. The Chinese boy wasn't really pleased with all the 7's he had stroke on the lastest tests, so he had asked for Shinwon's help. They were review ancient astronomy when Yanan flipped the book and screamed for a break.

"So, what about you and Yuto-kun?"

"Firstly,  **never**  call him that again."

"But it's cute!" Yanan interrupted.

"And secondly, what about what?"

"You know, in general. How is everything going? Have you had sex yet? Does he have a weird kink? The usual stuff"

"Who has a weird kink?" Hyunggu asked when he entered the room.

"Shinwon's boyfriend."

"He's not officially my boyfriend and he doesn't have a weird kink," Shinwon said, blushing. He wasn't use to the younger yet. Hyunggu spent practically all his time on the campus. If he wasn't studying, he was dancing.  _Having a double major mustn't be easy_.

But the blue haired guy looked at him strangely. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes!!! His name is Yuto! He's a freshman like you and you're also on our campus as you study physics, so you may know him!" Yanan seemed like an exited puppy but Hyunggu didn't really look at him, his eyes were locked on Shinwon.

"You are dating  **that**  freshman?"

Shinwon didn't like the tone the younger had used. "Yes, I am. What's wrong with that?" His voices sounded harder than he initially intended and he almost apologized. But then he remembered they were talking about Yuto here and he wasn't going to let anyone talk shit about him.

The blue haired opened his eyes wildly and shook both his hands and head. "No, no, I wasn't saying it like there's a problem, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be rude. It's just, Yuto is everyone's dream, and even some seniors want to date him. But he had never shown interest for anyone, politely rejecting everyone and he's like the 'cold sexy guy' all of my classmates like. There's this rumor that our Introduction to Algebra's teacher tried to seduce him and he said no, getting failing marks for the last 3 exams."

Yanan and Shinwon stared at each other, then at Hyunggu.

"SHINWON OH MY GOD YOU'RE DATING A CELEBRITY!"

"Sh, don't scream. And he's not a celebrity."

"Well, he kind of is," Hyunggu confirmed. "And so is Changgu. Have you seen that guy? My  **God.** "

"Who?"

"You don't know who Changgu is?"

"I've seen him a lot, he's Yuto's roommate. He seems nice," Shinwon admitted, shrugging.

"He's not just nice, Shinwon. He is our university's  **prince**. Nice, sweet, charming, handsome as a God and did I mention rich as fuck?"

"I hate people like that," Yanan stated.

"You can hate Yeo Changgu, he's just perfect."

Yanan shoved a finger into his mouth, as he was about to throw up, and Shinwon laughed.

That evening, he received a text for Yuto that only wrote 'My apartment, tonight. I miss you as crazy. No classes tomorrow.'

 

An hour later, he was knocking on Yuto's door, blowing on his hands because it was July and it was fucking cold. Changgu opened the door again. Since the first time he had gone to their place, Changgu had always being the one opening the door for him. But, this time, Shinwon couldn't stop checking him out a bit, Hyunggu's words still on his mind. The younger boy was usually there all the time, so they have grown a little closer.

"So, this is our school's prince?"

"Oh no," he said, slapping a hand on his forehead. "You know about that?"

They entered the flat, still talking. Yuto was sitting on the couch, reading some book.

"Yes, I found out tonight. Impressive, mister Yeo."

Changgu moaned in pain, threw his head back and started putting on his coat. "I hate that stupid nickname, I'm no mister perfect or whatever people are calling me."

"Okay, I won't say it again," the older stated, taking a sit next to Yuto. "You're leaving?"

Changgu winked at him and closed the door.

"Hello," Yuto said, placing a kiss on his neck. Shinwon shuddered a bit, but smiled and replied with a small "hi". As they kiss, the blonde tried not to forget the question he had on his mind.

"So, I heard some things about you too."

"Shit," Yuto dropped his head back, mimicking his best friend. "Let me guess. Adachi Yuto, the Japanese beauty that every seniors want to get lay with and had even a teacher hitting on him."

"Ding, you just won a million dollars."

"Yeah, I wish," he laughed. "By the way, that's bullshit. No teacher hit on me, I swear."

"Oh yeah, I know that's a lie," Shinwon said, letting his hand dance on top of Yuto's chest. "But, will I have to fight an army of fangirls and fanboys? Because I will, well I'd try but I'm sure someone is going to try rip my head off."

Yuto laughed, grabbing Shinwon by the hoodie and pulling him down. When he was inches for his own mouth, he murmured 'they can fight each other for me all they like, I only want you'.

Shinwon kissed him before he could react. Their kisses were usually sweet, but this one implied lips collapsing, teeth making sounds and Yuto whining a bit.

"I know we said we'll take things slow, but it's been three months and I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands of you."

Shinwon grinned broadly and pulled his boyfriend's hand down, reaching for his erection. When Yuto exhaled and opened his eyes in surprise, the older realized what he had just done and blushed. A  **lot**.

"I can believe I just did that," he said, covering his eyes while Yuto laughed.

"Well," he took the hand that wasn't covering the blonde's face and pressed it against his own pants. "There you go. I did it too and it's as hot as it's embarrassing, so don't block my beautiful view and laugh at me."

And Shinwon did both: took the hand off his eyes and giggled.

They weren't completely hard, but he decided he'll try to change that. He moved the hand he had over Yuto, rubbing slowly. Unsure, he looked at his boyfriend, who smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to be straightforward and say it: I'm crappy as fuck with hand jobs so I'm sorry in advance to ask for this but can you help me?"

Yuto looked awe at first, but then smiled sweetly and nodded again.

He unzipped his jeans and lifted his weight a bit so he could shove his pants and underwear down. He placed both his hand and Shinwon's around his length and the older boy let out a little bit of air that he didn't know he was holding at the same time the grey haired moaned quietly.

"Okay, let's do this."

The younger had the control and Shinwon was 100% okay with that because he was clueless. He had done it like 2 times before and it was different than doing it to himself, as he didn't know if he was making the other part feel right. Yuto stroked himself with both hands and closed his eyes. The blonde bit his lower lip and, the next time his boyfriend moved, he moved with him, closing his eyes for the rejection that never arrived. Yuto groaned and the older realized that he had already heard him moan more times than his ex. And he also realized that maybe  **that** was the problem. His ex was practically a rock, a quiet and poker-faced rock.

"Wait," he said and Yuto stopped moving immediately, opening his eyes. "Maybe I do know how to do this. God, my ex was a dick," he whispered.

"Um, Shinwon, it would be nice if you didn't talk about the dude that used to suck you dick in this kind of situation."

"Oh shit, sorry," he laughed. "But he didn't suck my dick, so don't worry about that. Now, hand out."

Yuto obeyed, putting his hand out of himself. Shinwon squished his eyes a bit, touching the younger's dick, not to fast so it wouldn't hurt. And then he did it again and again, moving slowly. And God save him, Yuto was vocal as fuck. He let out weird noises that made Shinwon as aroused as giggly. When he could feel the precum on the top of Yuto's crotch, he slid his hand to cover the head and the younger almost screamed. Shinwon smiled, kinda proud of himself, and slid his hand back down, now stroking faster each time. Yuto, the vocalist, had lost his mind, grabbing the back of his boyfriend's sweatshirt.

"Shinwon, I'm close"

"I have to do laundry tomorrow, so you can let my hoodie all sticky, no resentment."

Yuto smirked a bit while he closed his eyes, cuming with a loud moan that made the older boy's dick twitch. He started panting and looked at Shinwon face, how had turned his head to the side and was smiling wildly.

"If this is being crappy, I can't imagine how good you are at the things you declare being good at."

Shinwon smacked the other boy's shoulder, thinking about resting his head on his chest, but decided not to so he wouldn't stain his shirt.

"So, what are you waiting for to put your jeans down?"

The statement surprised Shinwon, giving Yuto the perfect time to unbutton his boyfriend's pants while laughing.

"I'm not gonna bite you. Well, unless you're into that but I still think I wouldn't be able to."

"Adachi Yuto, I'm no sadomasochist. I thought you will be the one with weird kinks."

Yuto chuckled as he asked Shinwon to change positions. The older nodded while laughing as well, letting the grey haired take place on top of him. Yuto pulled the dirty sweater out and lifted the other boy's shirt a bit, placing soft kisses on his stomach but earned a kick on the tibia.

"Auch"

"No, no, no."

"You're ticklish?"

"As hell"

Shinwon could tell Yuto was delivering what to do, but finally slid his mouth under the top of the blonde's boxers and he gasped a little. The younger tried not to bit his skin when he used his teeth to bring the underwear down and said "no biting, right?" to what Shinwon laughed quietly. As he brushed his tongue softly on the top of his boyfriend's length, Yuto realized that the other boy's voice went up about 2 octaves when he was aroused and he found it incredibly funny, reminding himself to tell him later. He placed a few kisses on his inner tight, on the side of his cock, on the lower part of his stomach.

"Yuto, I'm going to bury my knee on your stomach if you don't stop teasing."

The younger boy chuckled so close to Shinwon's member that the other boy shivered. He slid his mouth down,  **finally.** The blonde grabbed his hair, not pushing, not huring him, just softly. And Yuto liked it, humming and making his boyfriend scream and containing himself for thrusting on the mouth around his erection. It didn't take long for Shinwon to pull the grey haired up. He took the hint a finished the job with his hand, making the older cum while saying "you bastard".

"Why?"

"You're so good at this, when will I ever?"

Yuto laughed and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. They locked eyes. "You can practice with me, I won't complain."

Shinwon smacked the back of his head while smiling and took his now also stick shirt off, throwing it to the floor. More laundry to do. 

 

 

## 여섯 · six

anan had insisted he should invite Yuto to hang out at the frat so they can all get to know him better. Shinwon was completely against it and when he mentioned it to his boyfriend to complain about the Chinese boy, he said both Changgu and him will be there on Wednesday. Shinwon had almost chocked on the water he was drinking.

So, as promise, Wednesday came and the Kapa Lamda was a mess. Hongseok was screaming about some cream on the kitchen while Jinho tried to calm him down. Hyunggu was so impressed by the fact that the school's prince was going to be there that he spent two hours trying to decide on what to wear. Yanan was reading a book on the couch, regretting his life decisions. Hwitaek and Hyojong were setting the table while Shinwon was trying not to faint. Wooseok was the one opening the door, as he also was the only one nearly clueless about everything that was happening. When he stared down at their guests, he could barely hide his surprise. He was kinda dumb, but not an idiot.

"Hi," Yuto greeted him, smiling and extending a hand.

"Hi," he took his hand, shaking it and turned his head left a bit. "So you're Shinwon's boyfriend. I shouldn't be surprise after all I've heard about you, I mean, he and Yanan can't shut u-"

"Well," Shinwon screamed, regretting it immediately and making his voice small. "Let them in Wooseok, please?"

The taller boy moved off the way, finally letting the blonde study their guests. Yuto was wearing ripped jeans and a light blue shirt, looking as flawless as always. Changgu, by the other hand, was wearing almost entire dark cloths, except for his pink shirt that, not only looked amazing on him, but also made him stand out. Yanan, who had lifted his head to stare at the newcomers, moaned and rolled his eyes at the side of the brown haired. Ups, this was going to end badly, Shinwon could tell.

When he presented the two to the rest of the house, the thing got  **worst.** Hongseok looked at Yuto as if he had saved Shinwon from a fire and Hyunggu at Changgu as if he was seeing a Greek God, which didn't help the obvious uncomfortable boy. But when they got to Yanan and Shinwon shot him a look of 'if you do something bitchy I'm unfriending you' and his friend answered with one of 'you're lucky that I love you', Changgu seemed delighted. The Chinese boy greeted Yuto with a smile and his friend with a blank expression, that didn't stop him for widening his eyes and smile a little. He then moved to Shinwon and murmured 'okay but, why didn't you mention  **him** before?' Oh, poor Changgu, he had no idea. The blonde simply shook his head and petted his back. Jinho was the only one acting normal and Shinwon reminded himself to thank him later.

He had no clue who had decided how they were sitting on a table way too small for all of them but he wasn't thanking  **him**. He, because life hated him, had ended up between Hyojong and Hongseok. Yuto was in front of him, next to Hyunggu and Hwitaek. Yanan, who had a worst luck that Shinwon, had Changgu sat next to him, looking incredibly pleased with the table distribution.

They started eating Hongseok's food, but the Japanese boy wouldn't stop staring at Hyojong and then back to Shinwon. The blonde flushed, asking himself if he was still worried about that. He wanted to look into his eyes and tell him he shouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"So, sorry for ask but the intrigue is killing me. Hwitaek, how did you and Hyojong meet?"

Shinwon almost spit his food.  _Great question Changgu, just amazing. Couldn't you choose a better timing?_ Yuto stopped eating, suddenly incredibly interested on the topic.

"It's actually funny!" Hwitaek smiled at his boyfriend, who obviously didn't think the same way. Hyojong had also stopped eating and looked uneasy on his sit. He shot the blonde a quick look. "We meet thanks to Shinwon! I never asked how they met though. Anyway, ones I came back from a morning class and Hyojong was in our apartment. We started talking and I realized he was just  **so** cool. The three of us kept hanging out but ones, I decided to invite him for dinner because I was sure he was into me and he told me he'll think about, I almost smacked him. But after like a day he said yes and I realized that I couldn't have felt happy again if he wouldn't have. It's stupid, but I had felt for him already. "

Changgu fixed his eyes on Shinwon, obviously noticing he had asked the wrong question. Moving to stare at his best friend, who had returned eating, and to Hyojong, how looked between really happy and really sad, he said 'that's cute' and changed to subject to university majors. The rest of the dinner went well, except for the fact that Hyojong, Shinwon and Yuto didn't say a world. Yanan had realized something was going on because he couldn't stop looking at his best friend, which was also an amazing way of ignoring the boy next to him, answering with 'yes' and 'no's to his questions.

The Chinese boy offered to wash the dishes, asking Shinwon for help. Yuto offered as well.  _This is going to be fun._ As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, the grey haired gave his boyfriend a back hug.

"Are you okay?"

That  **wasn't**  what Shinwon was expecting. He was waiting for questions and angry looks. Not hugs and sweet worlds. But, then again, Yuto was Yuto, sweet, adorable, caring and understanding. God, Shinwon was falling so hard for him he was centimeters of crashing his face into the ground.

"You stole my worlds, Yuto-kun!! That's not fair," Yanan was pouting

Shinwon looked back, giving his best friend a killer look but Yuto just giggled. "I'm sorry, Yanan-dianxia."

The tall boy cringed at the honorific. "Okay, never calling you that again, I'm sorry," he rested his weight into the counter. "But really Shinwon is everything okay?"

"It is," the blonde said, looking at the floor.

"I may not be Sherlock, but I know how to read you and that's bullshit."

"Of course you can't be Sherlock, you're Chinese."

Yuto had placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and laughed a bit. Shinwon would never get tired of his laugh, never. It was just so perfect, making his stomach flip upside down and the sides of his mouth lift unconsciously.

Shinwon sighed, pulling his hair back. He didn't feel ready to talk about it, even though he was sure Yuto had almost everything figured out. "I really don't want to talk about that and less than less here. But I  **am** fine, I swear."

Yanan didn't seem to believe him and the blonde thought that that was what made him one of his best friends. He also thought how he had found in Yanan some comfort that he had lost in Hwitaek and he wanted to scream at himself for been so stupid. The Chinese boy turned around, starting to actually wash the dishes he was suppost to wash.

"Okay, I'll be here when you're ready to talk about it."

"Same," Yuto said, wrapping both arms around the blonde's waist. "I just want you to be alright."

Before he could think about it better and regret it, Shinwon turned around and placed a soft kiss on the Japanese's lips. "I am."

"Oh. My. God," Yanan had barely caught the plate he had dropped. "That was the cutest shit I've seen on my life."

Shinwon buried his face on his boyfriend's collarbone, hiding his embarrassment. It's not like he wasn't sweet with Yuto too, but it was the first time he had kissed him in front of anyone, excludin Changgu.

"Talking about cute," Yuto said, hugging his boyfriend back. "What do you think about Changgu, Yanan?"

The blonde chocked on his laughed and Yanan groaned. "Where is the connection between those two things?"

"Oh, come on! He is cute."

"No, he's not."

"Yes Yanan," Shinwon's voice was small because Yuto's shirt was covering his mouth, but still audible. "He is."

"No, he's not. And you two don't try play wingman because I swear to God that I'm going to throw a drink at his face," Yanan remarked his threat by lifting a knife he was about to wash. "And at yours."

"Wow stop there," the grey haired said, pulling his hands up just to look more sarcastically scared. "I'm not doing anything, don't kill me."

The three of the broke into laughter and Shinwon realized how his life was starting to feel amazing again, worth living and fun, surrounded by people that genuinely seem to love him.

 

 

## 일곱 · seven

"What do you say to pizza and a movie?"

Hwitaek was lying on the couch upside down, head hanging off it. Shinwon was next to him, reading a novel. It had been a while since there were only the two of them so the apartment felt too big and too silent.

"You don't ask what's obvious, Lee Hwitaek."

The older boy sighed in relief, which made Shinwon feel confused. Since  **when** did his best friend ask him to hang out? He'll just choose a movie and call the pizza himself, completely sure the blonde will agree.

"Do you want to choose something on Netflix that we haven't already seen? I know is like, not easy. I'm gonna go order the food," Hwi stood up, looking for their phone. Yes, they still had a landline, amazing.

Shinwon took the remote from the coffee table and logged into their account, named 'Hwiwon', of course. He decided to type in the title of Hwi's favorite movie but he wasn't sure why. When his best friend finished the call, he came back, looking at the screen and then at his roommate.

"Are you alright?"

Shinwon nodded. "I feel like watching it again, it's been a while, I guess."

Hwitaek didn't say anything, but sat down next to him on the sofa. The blonde clicked  'Begin Again', for who knew which thousandth time. They sat next to each other in silent and the taller boy notice, for the first time, that his best friend was definitely not at ease. It had been so long since the last time he had seen him like that it felt like the first time. They have known each other since they were 4 and 6 years old, almost two decades. Hwitaek had moved next door and their mums had become friends. And, of course, they had been forced to hang out. At first, Hwitaek didn't like him and the blonde hadn't been surprised. He had always been shy, even when he was a child. But what bothered his friend, Shinwon found out years later, was how quiet he was. Hwitaek had  **always** been a talkative person, it's who he was. He never shut up and adding a not far from mute person to the mix didn't help. But, from the start, the older had defended him in school when people bullied him for that exact reason so, with time, they grew closer; Shinwon speaking more and Hwitaek a bit less, just a bit. Even though they were two years apart they were only one in school. When Hwi finished high school, he spoke to his neighbor, deciding together on a university that had both of their majors. Their parents had offered to pay for their apartment and, even though Shinwon had said no at the beginning, he always loved the idea of living with his best friend and going to uni without having to work. And so they did, moving in together two years ago, after Shinwon had finished school.

For his entire life, Hwitaek had been there, helping him, listening to his complains, supporting him while crying, everything that had happened in Shinwon's life has been next to his best friend. Without hesitation, the younger leaned left and hugged Hwitaek, obviously startling him.

"So, you're not okay, definitely."

Shinwon wasn't sure when he had started crying, but tears were falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Hwi, I'm really am."

And then, the last thing that the taller boy had expected happened; his best friend sobbed loudly. "I'm the one who should be saying that."

"I've been like, ignoring you lately and you've noticed, I know, but you're my best friend and you'll always be," Shinwon brushed his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. He was going to have to wash it, again, shit.

"Remember the other day, when we were at the frat? I lied," the older boy pulled apart, staring down. He was ashamed. "I know how you and Jong met and I know why he was on our apartment that day."

Shinwon sighed, he had always thought his best friend had no idea what had been going on but, at the same time, he knew Hwitaek wasn't an idiot. "Yeah, I guessed you knew but I didn't want to ask because I was scared."

"I am such a jerk."

"I half agree with that. Hwi, I love you, okay? And I want you to be happy. At the time I was hurt but I've also realized that it wasn't for me, he wasn't for me. But you know how is? Yuto is. I love him."

Hwitaek opened his eyes, filling them with tears again. "I'm so happy that he showed up. He really loves you too, I can see it."

"I like to think he does," Shinwon said, grinning and punching his best friend's shoulder. "I shouldn't have distanced myself from you, I know, but I didn't really realize I had until like, 5minutes ago. I guess it was my way of conserving this friendship."

"I let you do it, I didn't press you; I didn't spend that much time with you anymore and all. I was also scared because I couldn't find peace with my own feelings, knowing that I'd hurt the person I love the most, don't tell Hyojong I love you more but I do. You're more than my best friend, you're like my other half and I can't imagine not having your annoying ass around so please, please, forgive me."

"Sure," he said. "But stay away from Yuto, okay?"

Hwitaek smacked his head at the exact same time the bell rang.

"Fucking finally, I'm starving," the older stood up, paying for their dinner.

"Crying makes you hungry."

"Everything makes me hungry."

 

 

## 여덟 · eight

It had been a month since classed had started again and Shinwon was going  **insane**. He had never had so many all-nighters, piles of homework and tests at the same times. He barely remembered to eat and shower regularly and not seeing Yuto, who was also buried in work, was killing him. He hadn't realize how used to him he had grown until he had lost it. They ate lunch together every time they could but it wasn't nearly enough. Shinwon couldn't properly concentrate on the speed of light when his sexy boyfriend was in front of him chewing a pencil so after their first attempt of studying together ending up on a make-up section and some blowjobs, they decided it wasn't a good idea.

But Shinwon was  **dying**  for some Yuto on his life. He was dying for his kisses, for his tongue, his mouth, his heavy body pressed against his. Wrong train of thought; think about the sun's birth you asshole.

When he finished his last Friday class, he text Yuto letting him know that he could stop by that night. His boyfriend answered a few minutes later and Shinwon could almost hear the desperation on his written words.

He decided to spend the afternoon with Yanan, how had slept least then him as Changgu hadn't stop following him everywhere lately until the Chinese gave up and delivered his phone number. Shinwon was sure they'll end up together, but he saved that to himself, Yanan was as stubborn as a rock.

"He won't stop texting even if I don't answer!!" He shouted, lifting his hands above his head.

"Just go out with him."

"But I hate him," his voice didn't sound too convinced about that but Shinwon let it be.

"Whatever makes you happy. Anyway, I came here to ask you for a favor."

Yanan pouted. "And here you had me thinking you had come because you loved me."

"In your dreams," Shinwon said, hugging him. "So, would you?"

 

He knocked on Yuto's door at 9.30 pm. The streets had been deserted since the afternoon because it was fucking  **cold**. When his boyfriend was the one opening the door, he knew it was his lucky day: Changgu wasn't home.

"Oh my God," Yuto said, kissing him as a hello. "It looks amazing!"

Shinwon flushed, grabbing a lock of his now red hair between his thumb and index finger. "Thanks, I've wanted to change it for a while."

Yuto's only answer was to kiss him again and the now red haired kissed back. There was this thing about their kissed that he didn't fully understood. He had kissed people before but what's explained on movies and books had never happened. The butterflies never took off, his breath never changed and his eyes stayed closed. But when it came to Yuto, every single thing he had ever read or seen on a movie seemed to happen at once. Just by pressing their lips together he could feel all the things people had always talked about, he could hear the younger boy's heartbeat on his ears, he could feel both of their breaths getting irregular, like when you get tired of running. But it had nothing to do with getting tired, because their kissed filled him with energy.

"Yuto?"

They had entered his place, with the grey haired placing kissed on the younger's neck and pulling his coat off. "Mmm?"

Shinwon inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He stopped his boyfriend, placing both hands on his checks and pulling him up. He locked their eyes, as if he could let him know how he felt just by staring. He knew he couldn't, but he hope it will help. Yuto's eyebrows were up and he looked worried. The taller boy caressed his face carefully and opened his mouth slowly, letting the words out before his stomach managed to do the same with its content. "I love you."

The younger blinked once, twice. Joined by a small sigh, his expression softened, filled with affection. He leaned closer, resting his lips on the other's, trying to make him not just listen to his words but also feel them. "I love you too, so,  **so** much."

Shinwon felt like crying, but he didn't. Instead, he slid Yuto's t-shirt away while they practically run to the Japanese's bedroom between kisses. The latter let his weight fall into the mattress and the red haired followed, placing soft kissed on his chest, his stomach, his ribs, and every inch of his boyfriend's skin he could reach. He also kissed over every tattoo he could found, not exactly because he didn't like them, but because he liked them  **a lot**.

Pulling back up and intertwining his finger on Yuto's hair, which was soft and smelled as good as always, he murmured how much he loved him again. Yuto giggled. "I love you a lot too but can we please do this because I really want to touch you."

"You're interrupting my romantic declaration, you jerk."

His boyfriend laughed, unzipping his pants and then Shinwon's, pulling both down. "I am."

Shinwon took care of his shirt; pulling it above his head without even thinking about unbuttoning it. Yuto had more muscles but Shinwon was thinner. He didn't feel ashamed anymore, he was okay with his body and so was his boyfriend. Yuto had stopped everything just to stare at him once his boxers were off. He leaned into his boyfriend's neck, whispering 'you're so beautiful'.

Shinwon shivered. "I know, thank you very much."

Yuto's laugh on his neck made him a little ticklish but it also felt amazing. Every  **second**  he spent with him felt like that, he made everything worth it. The younger started kissing him again, this time also rubbing his tongue against Shinwon's skin and he moaned a bit, feeling how his body got hotter and hotter. Yuto left a trade of saliva and fire all over him, taking his time.

"Baby, I know you love to do this but it's turning into teasing and I'm going to kick you so please hurry."

"I didn't know you were so impatient," he answered, licking over Shinwon's Adam's apple and earning a kick too close to his balls. "Okay, sorry, sorry, getting there," he grabbed the lub and a condom from his bedside table's drawer, covering his fingers with the first one.

Shinwon smirked and Yuto placed a finger on the slimmer boy's entrance, rubbing soft circles and making him gasp. He looked up to make sure his boyfriend was ready and when Shinwon nodded, he entered. It felt uncomfortable at first, it was something external making his way into his body, but it didn't hurt. When Yuto entered a second finger, oh, that was another story. He could feel his walls burning, but it also started to feel good, filling his entire body with lust. Yuto knew he had hit a sweet stop when Shinwon moaned and bit his lower lip. He took that as a sign to keep going and add other finger to the mix, hitting the older's prostate every time he could. Shinwon was completely sure he was on fire, arching his back and trying not to be too loud.

"Mmm, Yuto," he managed to said. "I know you're-ah, having a lot of fun but-ugh can you move on?"

His boyfriend nodded, taking his fingers off. The red haired felt empty but he knew it wasn't going to last. Yuto was covering his length with the plastic material but stopped for a second. "Let's change positions, mind going under? It'll be easier for both of us."

Shinwon shrugged, pretending not to care, which made the younger smile. "Sure."

Their change of position ended up in Yuto accidently slapping the older boy's thighs and Shinwon kicking him on the arm but they managed it alive, barely. The Japanese male spread Shinwon's legs open carefully, getting closer and making the latter bit his lip again, aroused by the sight. Yuto pulled closer, getting in slowly but not  **too** slowly, which would have made Shinwon suffer a little. It did hurt for exactly 3 seconds before it started to fell incredible. He had never felt like this before and he already knew he wanted to feel like it again. The sensation of fullness was incredible and arousing, almost taking over his attention from the burning and making him moan quietly.

His boyfriend was moving slowly to let him adjust but once he had done it, it wasn't enough, he needed more. "Can you change to third gear?"

Yuto chuckled, moving a bit faster. Shinwon dropped his head back, felling even better than before. This shit was amazing. But it turned just unimaginable when Yuto started groaning as well, filling the air with his heavy breathing. The red haired never thought a simple sound could turned him on that much but, as always, Yuto proved him wrong. He was sweating from every part of his body but it didn't fell disgusting, it felt good. It was like a proff that what was happening was real, because it certainly felt like a dream.

When Yuto started thrusting even faster, Shinwon lost his ability to form words. Every noise that escaped his lips was incomprehensible, he himself wasn't able to understand a letter but it was not like his brain could concentrate on anything that wasn't Yuto at the moment. His boyfriend gasped; letting him know with his eyes that he was close. Shinwon placed his hand on his own erection, realizing how close he was as well. He stroked his dick quickly, looking directly into the Japanese boy's eyes, how came just a few second after him.

The younger let his weight fall on top of his boyfriend, not before taking the condom out at tossing it into the bin he had and cleaning Shinwon's come off of him with a tissue. He rested his head on top of Shinwon's heart, listening carefully. They stayed like that for a while, aligning their breathings and heartbeats.

"You're amazing."

Yuto cracked a little laughed, still panting. "Thank you, I try. But you? Man, I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

Shinwon placed a delicate kiss on the other boy's head. "Me too."

 

When Shinwon woke up, his nose was met with the amazing fragrance of just made coffee and pancakes. He slid into his underwear and one of Yuto's white t-shirts, that weren't  **that** big on him but he didn't care, it was sexy anyway, maybe, he hoped. Stepping out of the room, he reached the kitchen quite fast because it wasn't really far away; Yuto was wearing some denim shorts that revealed all of his leg's tattoos and a black short sleeves.

"Good morning," he said and Shinwon could fell the smile on his lips.

"Hi, are you making pancakes, Adachi Yuto? I could marry you."

"Well, we  **just** had sex so please wait a bit for that."

The red haired smirked, taking a sit on one of the kitchen counters. Yuto's beauty was always able to catch him off guard so he took his time staring at him, appreciating every single mole, freckle and small mark he had on his face. He then moved to his neck, looking at his tattoos intensely and thinking that maybe he'll like one but he also thought about other thing he still needed to tell him.

"Like 8 months ago, I was running late to class," Yuto turned the stove off, looking at Shinwon curiously, "and, as the mess I am, I bumped into someone. You're not going to like this part, but I thought his gaze was really sweet and beautiful," that made the Japanese boy expression drop and Shinwon placed a hand on his arm. "Told you. The thing is, I started seeing him around campus and he'll always end up saying hi or something. One day, God knows why, I asked him to have lunch with me and he said yes, I couldn't believe it. I learned he was a Literature major and that he also composed songs, I was impressed. We exchanged numbers and started texting and, well, I started to like him," Yuto sighed. "Okay, I know, but I have to tell you that for you to understand the whole story. We kept hanging out, eating together or just spending time in each other's company. Then, I invited him to my apartment. Anyway, we were having a good time and Hwi came back. I decided to go for some food and when I came back I knew it: it wasn't me. They had clicked on that special way and I wasn't sad, I was just disappointed. Hyojong, of course, knew that I had feelings for him so they kept hanging out with me but he tried not to show that he was into my best friend. When Hwi asked him out, he couldn't hide it anymore and came to talk, saying that he really liked him and he never meant to hurt me but if I told him not to, he wouldn't go out with him. An I did told him not to: not to be stupid, he was going to say yes. The thing is, I was sad for a while and cried like twice but I started forgetting about him and when I was almost done, you came around," he pressed his hand more, smiling at his boyfriend. "You made me forget about him completely the first time you smiled at me on that party. My mind was still clinching to the idea of Hyojong when my heart had already decided it belonged to you. And when you asked about it, I already knew he was a thing of the past, but I somehow felt wrong about it, as if I was betraying him, which was incredibly stupid. When I talked to Hwi the other day I realized that I was clinging to the idea of Hyojong because I knew it would never happen, because I was too scared of admitting to myself that I loved you. But I do, I love you some much that I can't breathe, that I can't think nor study. I love you and every single thing about you; your tattoos, your sometimes completely black clothes but sometimes really light, your beautiful smile, your deep but soft laugh, the way you look at me like if I was the only thing in the room. You, I love  **you**."

He gasped, taking back a bit of air after all that talking and he barely felt Yuto's kiss. "You're just, so much. You're the definition of everything I love. I also love you, Ko Shinwon; I love you with every fiber of my body."

The red haired smiled and he was the one kissing this time, it was just a way of emphasizing his words. "Now, feed me some pancaked because this sack of blood is starving."

Yuto shook his head, giggling a bit. They both moved to the couch, playing quiet music on the speakers and eating their breakfast. When Shinwon looked at Yuto again, he realized that there, sitting next to him, was the person that had taken his heart without hesitation, silently promising to take care of it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii ^^
> 
> I was talking with my best friend about punk x pastel wonki au and then we realized that it made WAY more sense if it was shinto instead so I decided to write it for her. just pointing out the fact that this was supposed to be 2k but oh well here we are.
> 
> I hope this isn't shit, I like it but you never know. also, this is the softest smut I've ever written like I legit laughed a lot an enjoyed it af while writing all this. thank Ari for this if you do like it because thi wouldn' have happened without her inspiring me .
> 
> byeeee~
> 
> EDIT: i corrected this so it isn't as shitty anymore, lol


End file.
